


Really? It happened over coffee?

by spritgnome1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Drarry, M/M, Married in Secret, Secret Wedding, Silly harry, Tumblr Prompt, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritgnome1/pseuds/spritgnome1
Summary: Harry and Draco got married. But the public knew nothing. Draco makes a mistake and uses his new name in a coffee shop. Seamus is a silly prat.





	

It was a small ceremony really, almost triflingly so in Draco's opinion, but Harry had been forced into the spotlight all his life and wanted this one thing to himself, and who could say no the those puppy dog eyes? So Draco took care of convincing mother that this was best for them, and Harry made a small guest list of their families and closest friends. Hermione and Pansy made quick work of the decorations, a truly frightening duo if Draco was honest, and and hexed anyone who dared to interfere with their flower arrangements. Ginny took it upon herself to find the wedding robes, and as much as Draco used to dislike the she weasel he had to admit her taste was wonderful. The ceremony was held in the gardens of the Manor, on mothers insistence of course, and Mcgonagall offered herself as the officiant. 

It was a truly beautiful ceremony though, and they managed to submit the proof of marriage to the ministry without a word of it being leaked to the press. Of course the paperwork being submitted by the head of the auror department was no small help, but Draco owed Hermione for the secrecy. Apparently having the minister of magic herself threaten your job was a very compelling reason for silence. Everything went smoothly, and after six months of happy marriage the wizarding world was none the wiser. Of course, no one expected it to last past the year, but it was nice. Quiet. 

Draco carried on as normal, using his new name for all of his paperwork, and being a ministry healer had no problems because of it. He should have expected it would be something entirely mundane that ratted them out.

The healers in his department had a tradition of going out for coffee once a month. A small social thing he appreciated, if only because his invitation means that people a beginning to forget the past and move on. It was Finnegan's turn to pick the shop this month, though how the disastrous pyro made it through healers training was a mystery to Draco, he was rather proficient in field healing charms and had been partnered up with Draco on several occasions.

————————————————

"We're going to a muggle coffee shop?"

"Well, not quite. It's a wizarding shop, but the idea was based on a rather famous muggle coffee shop called Starbucks. The idea is that they have a menu of base drinks, but you can change them however you want or make up a new drink entirely." 

"How does that work? Do you sit there and make up a drink when the server comes to the table?"

"That would be absolutely infuriatin'! Of course not!" 

"Then how do you order it?" 

"You go up to the counter, Draco."

"What kind of coffee place is this Finnegan?"

"A bloody good one, you prat."

————————————————

The coffee shop was a rather peculiar place indeed. Draco watched in fascination as the staff made cup after cup of all kinds of strange beverages, that he assumed were coffee based. Ingredients floated through the air behind the counter, baristas performing various heating and cooling charms as everything moved along. Whenever a drink was completed, the name on the side of the cup was read out loud and the wizard had to retrieve it. Their self.

After heckling and a bit of blackmailing Draco finally decides to brave the strange and unusual coffee bar, opting for a tamer option.

"One Chai tea latte."

"Tall, grande, or venti?"

"What? Oh, the large one please."

"Alright one venti chai tea latte. Name?"

"Mr. Potter's fine."

—–————–————–————–—

"Chai tea latte for Mr. Potter!"

The whole shop is dead silent. That's when Draco realizes he's made a terrible mistake. The room explodes into hushed murmurs of "Harry Potter is in this coffee shop?!?"

Finnegan, the bloody prat, was laughing his arse off at his mistake. So Draco, being the slytherin he was, put on his best smirk and walked up to the counter to grab his coffee, waved to his co-workers, and apparated home.

—–————–————–————–—

"Draco you're home early," Harry walked up to his husband and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Any particular reason, or did you just get tired of Seamus again?"

Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. "So remember how we talked about how the privacy wouldn't last very long?" Harry sat down as well and raised an eyebrow. "At the coffee shop we went to you had to give the barista your name to call out when they finished your drink."

"This is a problem of privacy because...?"

"Well. I told them to write Mr. Potter. I strongly suspect that the shop has turned into a glorified rumor mill as they attempt to discern why Draco Malfoy was using the chosen one's name." Harry was quiet for a second, then burst into laughter.

"Ron owes Hermione fifty galleons. They had a bet running to see which of us would let it slip first. I suppose we can have an interview with the profit tomorrow to quell the rumors." Harry looked absolutely hilarious, laughing to himself on the couch. Draco, however, was mildly perturbed.

"Of all the ways to out our marriage, a coffee shop. Finnegan owes me for this." Harry just kissed Draco, still giggling a bit. He supposed it was a bit funny. Just a bit though.

—–————–————–————–—

~Fin~


End file.
